


this is what you get when you mess with time

by tsos



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, it previously was "second chances?" but I didn't liked so much the title also I maybe continue this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsos/pseuds/tsos
Summary: AU in wich Flashpoints is restaured but when Barry returns, it's not the same as it started, Eobard and Barry have a marriage from the point of view of everyone except Barry





	1. second chances?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my name is Barry Allen and I like screw up the time lines....  
> no I didn't kill Cisco's Brother, he's okay and playing piano or something

Tears slipped from Barry's cheeks, he just watched his mother's death, and he was the cause, he had to ask Eobard to kill his mom, to get everything back to normal, for everyone have the life they supposed to have. he was in STAR labs alone at 3 am, searching from some treat to deal with, he needed a distraction, but everything was right, bad metahuman had to sleep too, maybe she should try the same, with that thought he returned home, with Wally, Joe and more importantly with Iris. Joe screamed when he saw Barry, -My god Barry, you almost gave a heart attack- his foster father said, Barry hugged him -sorry about that, sorry about everything- Barry said, he was crying again, Joe hugged him back, -Barry, if you need to stay, you're welcomed here, anytime- said Joe, Barry was a bit confused, this was his house, he lived with the west since he was a kid, or maybe in this timeline, oh damn time lines, he didn't wanted to think in the alteration his time travel had created, -I'll sleep here, thanks- Barry accepted the offer, not much he could do right now. Later that day he went again to STAR labs, Cisco was there, not the rich guy from flashpoint, his Cisco, and Caitlin, oh thanks god she was a scientist again, everyone was there even Harrison and Jesse, they soon would return to their own earth.  
the alert was on, an attack from a metahuman, and Barry was ready -yes!- he yelled, everyone were looking him like was nuts, maybe they were right, anyway central city needed the Flash and Barry had no negatives to that, so he ran, the faster he could, and saw the problem, a meta human were making everything liquid everything it touched -yeah, I don't like this- said Barry, -how do I stop someone who can make me into a pond by a punch?- added Barry, -we need something that is not solid so it can made it liquid- said Harrison -you mean like gas?- said the voice of Wally, but he were interrupted by someone Barry didn't reconocided by his transmissor ,-no dumbass, he's talking about the not Newtonian fluid, Hi babe, it's me, don't know why you always have to ask what to do if everything what we told you is Run, any way go and get some water and cornstarch, do the mix, and make a trap, that's it you figure it the rest smartass-, Barry didn't knew who talked but he had a good idea, so he did what the unknown person said, and it worked, and he was ready to go back and meet whoever talked to him.  
Harry and Joe put the meta in a cage made of something, he didn't wanted to ask, anyway, he saw no other person besides his friends in the room, maybe it was some kind of machine who talked, like Gideon, the computer the reverse flash used to talk with, but taking him out of that thought where Cisco and Caitlin celebrating, -you are the best team a superhero could have- said Barry, he was going to hug them, and suddenly he felt a wind coming from the back, and the sound a speedster do when run -what you were going to left me out of this?- asked the same voice of the transmissor, and now Barry could remember who belonged that voice, he turned with a super speed and saw the face of the man who killed his mother a few hour ago, well for everyone else had been years but still, -what the?- said Barry incompletely, he couldn't talk much just blabbing and blabbing came from his mouth, he couldn't believe the man was alive, Eddie had died for this, this was no fair, - what's wrong Bar?-asked Eobard, like if nothing ever had happened between them, like they were friends, he was even calling him "Bar", -oh you piece of shit you have been time traveling don't you? you stink like time fissures, ugh, Barry, you're so stupid, what happened?- said the most evil man of the world, but he was right, how he was always right, that's because he knew what had happened he was there, he knew he just want everyone to hear it, -you, you murdered my mother!- said Barry, -oh come on, we have already passed that, why bring it back? what changed?- said Eobard, -you made me said, you made me ask...- Barry didn't want to say that Eobard made him ask to kill his mother, that was a lose that he wanted to keep in the more deep of the oceans, -oh so you're that time Barry, yeah I remember, Flashpoint Barry- said Eobard and giggled, -so do you remember?- said Barry, -of course, so what? that should made us more close, you know, that darkness inside you is what made you perfect to be with me, and now you know it, oh god, I've been expecting this moment so much- said Eobard, -uh excuse us but what's going on?-asked Cisco, -this Barry traveled from a point of an alternative time line where he hate me for kill his mother- explained Eobard, -then he's not our Barry? what happened with ours then?- asked Caitlin, -good question Dr. Snow, and I have no idea of that, my theory says that maybe he time traveled for prevent her mother death and bring us a better and not the insane relation we have, but he screw up the time and ended in his own flashpoint, after that I assume that there is two possibilities of what could had happen, 1) our Barry got trapped in his flashpoint because the nerd started to forget and stayed there, or 2) our Barry "fixed the time line but ended in an au where I'm bad- theorized Eobard, -how are you alive!?- exclaimed Barry, Eobard sighed, -man, I don't know what are you talking about, but here is you time now, here is your world right now, and you can't do anything to change that, because if you keep fucking with time you will rip all the multiverses, so face it, we're married, Cisco, Caitlin and Harry are our best friends, you are the Flash, I'm reverse flash that once in a frick alternative future were the flash, thank you very much, oh yeah also sometimes your foster dad and his kid, oh and we can't forget Jesse, they help us with the job of keeping the city safe-explained Eobard, Barry could swear he heard the word "married" somewhere but he ignored to ask for his stupid kid crush, -what about Iris?-, -if she need us she can call us- said Eobard, -no, why she's not helping us?- said Barry, -Barry, dear, she does, but you can't blame her for want to help a bigger team, we'll see her someday, hope not, I prefer to not- said Eobard but started to low his voice with each word, -why?-thought loud Barry, -Barry, she works with the justice league, she'll call us to do a super big team when she need us-whispered Caitlin to Barry, -yeah, and just a bunch of people knows that you married your arch enemy-added Cisco, -I did what?-said Barry, his head started to spin, this was so much, a moment ago was a free man, almost dating Iris and now he was married to a guy, and not just a guy, his worst enemy, nothing that a good divorce couldn't solve, he could work on his relation with Iris after that, -uh, listen guys, I'm not gay- cleared Barry, everyone coughed, -Joe tell them- asked Barry, Joe looked to other side, evading Barry's eyes, -what's that supposed to mean?-asked Barry, -come on, Cisco, you know it, if you don't believe me then Vibe me- Said Barry, -dude, no, last time I vibed you I saw things I didn't needed to see, I respect you for who you are, we all do, don't pretend to be someone you're not-said Cisco, -I'm not! I'm not gay, hey Thawne I want the divorce- said Barry, -no- said Eobard and disappeared in a red ray light, destroying everything in his way, as usual, -oh great, now I need to find him-were the last words team flash before seeing their friend running after his husband, -what do we do now?-asked Cisco, -go to Big Belly burger- said Harrison, and they hi-fived.  
A yellow and a red light passed through the city, one running from the other, the yellow speedster stopped in an abandoned fabric, few seconds later the red one did the same, -are you going to run again or we'll talk or fight?-asked Barry, the silence flooded the place, not even the wind dared to whisper, after several minutes, Barry talked again, -well, you know I'm not the same Barry you married, this would be bad for both, so why don't get a divorce and maybe we'll be still friends once this is over-, the reverse flash took his mask off, revealing a red eyes, but this weren't because the speed force, the guy has been crying, -you haven't tried yet, and you're already giving up, but that's not the only problem, if you want to divorce me, you would have to travel in time again, to the future, Bar, and who knows if this travel can screw up the hole multiverse- sobbed Eobard, Barry was more confused now, this wasn't how Eobard Thawne was, this was different, "the future", yes that's true, if he wanted to finish this nightmare he would have to travel in time and prevent the wedding or just get a divorce, he was trapped in this world and he had to accept the consequences of his actions, he had to be married with Eobard, but, but nothing that was the worst of this world, he would learn the difference between his original timeline and this one and he'll do his best to deal with it. -Want to go and eat some in Big belly burger?-offered Barry, -it's a Date- accepted Thawne, Eobard grabbed Barry's hand and they ran together.


	2. like 1.5?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short dumb things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did you let me write this!?  
> (for future things)
> 
> if there is an error of continuity with the show just remember... the seedforce did it!  
> -but in the part when Harry...  
> -SPEEDFORCE!

It's been a month since Barry had to face his mistakes, fortunatley he has friends, the kind of ones who let you sleep in their houses when you don't want to go with your ex-murder husband.

the scarlet speedster has learned a few things, fuck with the time line can be easy to do, but you break others life, or maybe you twist them, anyway, it's not healthy good guys should avoid it. 

but sometimes, there are few oportunities to make a good thing, Eddie was alive.

on the weird list where that Jesse was a speedster. Harry, Caitlin and Cisco were searching a remplace for Harry, he had a new guy in his laboratory at the ccpd, an annoying, hot guy named Julian Albert.

Barry hated the new guy but pass time with him seemed to make Eobard angry, so Barry tried his best to stay side by Julian.

 

All days, Eobard went to Cisco's home, where Barry was, and invited his husband to a date, not accepting a no as answer, it has converted as a rutine. the poor evil guy really believed that that was going to

fix their relationship, and well, it was maybe not making Barry fall for the man, but, Barry was starting to seeing him as an  ally, with a few weeks more maybe even a friend. 

it was like talking with the fake Harrison Wells, always trying to protect him and help him, "of course it feels like that, he was the fake Harrison" remembered Barry, this man was not just the super villian,

he used to be his idol, Barry never cared about Harrison Wells works form before Eobard tooked his place, he admired Eobard's job, and nothing could change that fact. "this why my other self should have married this guy" realised Barry, this image made him giggle, it didn't last much, because Eobard interrupted -what's funny about the bistomathics?-, Barry denied with his head,

-nothing, just, thought something funny, nothing to do with the, errr...Bistro...-, -Bistromathics-repited Eobard, -what was that something you thought, that is more intesting that a powerful computational force ever known?- added Thawne, Barry sweated, -I don't want to say it, it was a dum joke-lied Allen, his date didn't notice this, becaus ehe was already pissed of being ignored, -I have a dumb joke too! why the flash ran against the flow of antimatter?- shouted Eobard and left the place, leaving a very confused Barry , it felted like an insult, also with a trace of sorrow, and he was pretty sure this was about his future, but as everyone used to tell him ' knowing about yourself too much is not good' so he left that for the moment.

that couldn't be good, right? so he had to ran back him, again.

this time he didn't find him.

 

the rest of the day was like none of the flashpoint stuff had happened, a meta attacked so he went to do his job. he didn't heard Eobard talkikng to him as usual, it was good to be back as normal. 

ot was a quick fight, the person haven't figured out yet how to use all her powers, so it just needed the special cuffs, and... Fwoosh, a red light, there was the annoying yellow speedster, he was lifting a ton of paper, looked like manuscript, Barry saw a smile in his ex-enemy, didn't seemed like a good signal.

 

and he was right, the reverse started to tell bad jokes, Barry could hear the voices of his friends laughing by the comunicator, -so that's what you've been doing all this time?-Inquired Barry, and joined the laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that joke is a reference of "crisis on inifity worlds #8" and also maybe is that new of the future that all of you know ;')  
> "Flash Missing  
> Vanishes in Crisis"
> 
> (kill me)


	3. what can you tell me about ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumb plans or dumb flirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why you keep reading this if we know that I can't tell a story properly  
> but enjoy this chapter and sorry if you were waiting for this  
> and I'm sorry this is too short

Metahumans that shouldn't exist in that timeline started to appear, great, exactly what he needed, more reminders of flashpoint

aparently "Alchemy" whoever they were, had been giving them powers.

talking about flashpoint consequences, Eobard was the worst.

 

but, he was from the future, maybe he knew important things about this Alchemy, this information wouldn't be easy, he had to do something that his reverse wanted.

Everyday he recived an invitation to date with him, the answer until now had been no, but this day will going to be different.

 

A knock sounded, followed of the image of Thawne trasspasing the department's door, because the knock were just an anucement.

 

the first times Eobard respected Barry privacity of not open the door and he had to ask to date him without even see his face, soon Thawne got pissed of this, so he just knocked

and went in using his powers, Cisco didn't enjoyed this, and Barry  didn't wanted to be an annoyance to his friend so Barry moved to his own department.

 

there he was, ready to ask Barry to date him, Barry sighed, prettending he was not interested as always.

-Want to go and eat something?-proposed the ex villian, Barry looked down to his stomach, pated it -yes, I think I could eat- answered, Barry hoped that Eobard couldn't watch 

through his plan, his husband had a big smile of satisfaction, even bite his lips a few times, he was totally believing it, -Come on, Big Belly Burger is open right now- exclamed Eobard, and lost no time.

 

while they were running Barry tried to start a convesation -you know, that there's more than Big Belly Burguer in this world?- which only made Eobard stop, the smile he had a minuite ago was gone, the air felt heavy,

he put his hands over Barry's shoulders -really? what else matter in this time?- questioned Eobard, damn Barry didn't knew how crazy was Thawne for burgers, he needed to calm him down, but how? 

his mind was complety in blank, somewhow his lips were moving "me" was the word that came, -you're right-agreed Eobard, then both were watching the other at the eyes, then lowering the sight to the lips,

aproaxing.

 

Barry wasn't sure why he said that, or if he retracted of it.

 

they heard an alarm ruining their kiss and the chances of getting also a good burger. 

both went to star labs

-better be important- snarled Thawne, this made team flash take a step back, they haven't seen act Eobard this way since he was the arch enemy of Flash.

Cisco coughed, -good, now that we're here, Harry and me would like to inform you, that the message we sent some time ago has been answered- he said, - now all we need to do is

see the message they sent back, and consider a Wells to stay here while Jesse and I go home- added Harry.

 

aparently that was enough for Eobard to not kill anyone, at least not yet, it would depend on what the auditions result.

 

and they weren't going awful, first a try of a cowboy appeard, then a nerd, followed by a mime, and we know, that you can't trust a mime.

there was just one more left, the message came from earth-19.

everything was good with this wells, he looked so cool with his hat and black vest, seemed like a nice guy, ready to make friends, with no problems over his shoulders, so happy and free.

 

but something wasn't right, Harry was serious, then he fianally said "pass", insisted with the sentence, and even leaved the place, assuring that that Wells wan't the right one to do the job.

not that that changed the impession that the Wells of earth-19 made, Team Flash,  well most of them have decided to give him the job, and with this was decided, Wells from Earth-19 would be part of the team.

 -I'll talk to him- offered Cisco, and left the room. 

 

Barry looked at his ex enemy, he seemed to be in his own world, -It looks like a nice guy- commented Barry, this brought back to Earth-1 Eobard Thawne, -if you think so- he replied,

-shouldn't we trust him? there something you know about it?- questioned Barry, god, that was 0 subtle, he sounded more despesperated than he expected,

he couldn't help it, it's just that every nice stranger that gained his trust ended killing someone of his family, not to mention that one of them was there right now.

 

-come here-invited Thawne with his arms open, Barry followed his urge and hugged him, -Bar, I can't tell you- Eobard sighed, and Barry noded -I get it, this could break the timeline more-he conceded, it was a dumb idea that Eobard, someone who is a veteran in time travel could do something that only begginers would do, -I knew you would understand it- assured Eobard, gave him a little kiss on the nose and freed him from the hug.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> confessions:  
> * I have nothing planned, I just write things.  
> * I maybe have not seen Flash since a while  
> * so maybe I don't know what it's going on and I have 0 insp to write this  
> *I'm impress with the number of people who had read this, and I love you, you deserve better


End file.
